Black Magic Ritual
の | romaji_name = Kaosu - Kuromajutsu no Gishiki | trans_name = Chaos - Black Magic Ritual | eds_name = Dark Magic Ritual | ntr_name = Dark Magic Ritual | gx1_name = Dark Magic Ritual | gx02_name = Dark Magic Ritual | wc6_name = Dark Magic Ritual | tsc_name = Dark Magic Ritual | image = BlackMagicRitual-YGLD-EN-C-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Ritual | passcode = 76792184 | ritualmonster = Magician of Black Chaos | effect_types = Effect | lore = This card is used to Ritual Summon "Magician of Black Chaos". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more. | fr_lore = Cette carte est utilisée pour Invoquer Rituellement "Magicien du Chaos Sombre". Vous devez aussi Sacrifier des monstres depuis votre main ou Terrain dont le Niveau total est égal à min. 8. | de_lore = Diese Karte wird verwendet, um „Magier des Schwarzen Chaos“ als Ritualbeschwörung zu beschwören. Du musst zusätzlich Monster von deiner Hand oder deiner Spielfeldseite als Tribut anbieten, deren gemeinsame Stufe 8 oder mehr entspricht. | it_lore = Questa carta è utilizzata per Evocare tramite Evocazione Rituale "Mago del Chaos Oscuro". Devi anche offrire come Tributo, dal Terreno o dalla mano, mostri il cui Livello totale sia pari o superiore a 8. | pt_lore = Este card é usado para a Invocação-Ritual de "Mago do Caos das Trevas". Você também deve oferecer como Tributo monstros da sua mão ou do campo cuja soma dos Níveis seja igual a 8 ou mais. | es_lore = Esta carta se usa para la Invocación por Ritual de "Mago del Caos Negro". También debes Sacrificar monstruos en tu mano o Campo cuyos Niveles totales sean 8 o más. | ja_lore = 「マジシャン・オブ・ブラックカオス」の降臨に必要。自分の手札・フィールド上から、レベルの合計が８以上になるようにモンスターをリリースしなければならない。 | ko_lore = "매지션 오브 블랙 카오스"의 의식 소환에 필요. ①: 자신의 패 / 필드에서, 레벨의 합계가 8 이상이 되도록 몬스터를 릴리스하고, 패에서 "매지션 오브 블랙 카오스"를 의식 소환한다. | eds_lore = This card is used to summon "Magician of Black Chaos". You must also offer monsters whose total Level stars equal 8 or more from the field or your hand as a Tribute. | tsc_lore = Summons a Magician of Black Chaos in return for a tribute. For this, a Dark Magician, etc., is needed. | gx1_lore = This card is used to summon "Magician of Black Chaos". You must also offer monsters whose total Level stars equal 8 or more from the field or your hand as a Tribute. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | eds_sets = Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Common) Yu-Gi-Oh! Magazine (Rare) | gx1_sets = Rituals (Common) Invitation to the Dark (Common) Spellcaster's Dance (Common) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | gx02_sets = Approach the Hotties (Common) | ntr_sets = Inherited Will | wc6_sets = Game Gift Collection All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) | ygo_sets = Pack 11 | dds_number = 722 | tsc_dc = 0 | wc6_dp = 2600 | tsc_number = 722 | gx1_dp = 1000 | gx1_number = 0325 | archseries = Chaos | related_to_archseries = Dark Magician (archetype) | action = Tributes as an effect | summoning = Special Summons from your hand | database_id = 4727 }}